


Artwork: You were saying...?

by KyaniteD



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaniteD/pseuds/KyaniteD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>If you feel kidnapped by plot bunnies - run with them.</i>
  <br/><i>Just please don't repost this image anywhere without asking.</i>
  <br/><i>Based on this</i>
  <a href="http://i171.photobucket.com/albums/u286/kyanited/6a00e54fe4158b883301156f1f679f970c-320wi_zps4fd0bb1a.jpg">
    <i>image</i>
  </a>
  <i>.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Artwork: You were saying...?

**Author's Note:**

> _If you feel kidnapped by plot bunnies - run with them._   
> _Just please don't repost this image anywhere without asking._   
> _Based on this_ [ _image_ ](http://i171.photobucket.com/albums/u286/kyanited/6a00e54fe4158b883301156f1f679f970c-320wi_zps4fd0bb1a.jpg) _._


End file.
